dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Zod Clone (Smallville)
| Last = | HistoryText = In season eight Major Zod was created from the Orb when Doomsday and Davis Bloome were defeated and killed, respectively. He appeared naked in the back garden of the Luthor Mansion and in the middle of Zod's family crest, holding the Orb in his hand. In season nine Major Zod, along with his soldiers, took over the Luthor Mansion, where he imprisoned and interrogated Tess Mercer. Confused by their sudden appearance on Earth without having any of the powers they were supposed to have under the yellow sun, Zod's troops soon began to question his leadership, knocked him unconscious and imprisoned him along with Tess. Later, when he was brought before his soldiers, Zod assured them that he would find the answers that they were looking for or die trying. Trusting his word, all the troops knelt before him. When they left the mansion, they erased all the footage of the past three weeks. When an airborne virus turned the citizens of Metropolis into zombies, Zod discovered that the virus had been released by Coats, one of his Kandorian soldiers. He demanded an explanation, figuring that his recklessness could reveal their existence to the humans, even Tess. Coats came back with information that a super-powered Kryptonian hero was on Earth and was responsible for saving the humans using his blood. Coats gave Zod a piece of paper with the House of El symbol, believing it to have been made by Jor-El. Coats also gave a sample of the blood to Zod so he could track the Kryptonian down, whoever and wherever he may be. Though he was impressed with the results, Zod felt that Coats' reckless actions almost put the welfare of the Kandorians in jeopardy, so he beheaded Coats with a sword. Zod created the RAO Corporation to make solar tower technology; Tess acquired the company without knowing of his involvement. She announced the acquisition at the Luthor Mansion, where Zod appeared to congratulate her on the accomplishment. Zod then asked Tess to ask her to find the Blur; Tess asked to be equal partners in his endeavors, but he denied her request. As he left the mansion, Zod told his Kandorian spy, who posed as Tess' security guard, to force her to tell him about the Blur or to kill her. Tess, however, overpowered the guard and gave Zod the guard's bloody dog tags. Zod made a promise to his fellow Kandorians to find the traitor Jor-El so they could force him to return their powers and they could become the gods that they were meant to be. He met with Tess, hoping she would lead him to Jor-El which she said she was already working on. Tess later found Jor-El at the Kent Farm and kidnapped him, hoping to protect Kal-El; in the end, Zod betrayed her by taking him from her. Zod then brutally beat Jor-El in an attempt to force him to reveal how he had taken their powers and kept them for himself. Jor-El revealed that he used blue kryptonite on the Orb so that the clones would not have powers, before revealing to Zod that they are in fact clones of their former selves, who had gone on to live full lives, and that Zod had destroyed Krypton years later. Zod dismissed Jor-El's claims and realized that Jor-El had a son in his later years and sent him to Earth, where he had become the Blur. Zod then released Jor-El, who went to find his son. He later tracked Jor-El's son Kal-El, now known as Clark Kent, to a lake, where he buried Jor-El, who had been fatally wounded, and engraved the Mark of El on a nearby stone as Zod watched from a distance. As Zod was giving each soldier a task as part of his plot to infiltrate human society in order to have the solar towers built, Clark appeared in his Blur costume, and Zod ordered all the Kandorians to "Kneel before Kal-El.". Zod waited for Clark to return to the Kent Farm to discuss how the Kandorians could receive their powers, but Clark didn't have the answers he was looking for. Zod sensed that Clark distrusted him, for he was believed to have killed Jor-El, but assured him that he had nothing to do with Jor-El's death. Zod went to see Clark's girlfriend Lois Lane at Metropolis General Hospital and gave her a Kryptonian charm. Later, after being warned by a furious Clark to stay away from Lois, Zod and Faora discussed their search for the Book of Rao, which they believed Jor-El had hidden on Earth. As the solar towers neared completion, Zod felt that he was losing control of his fellow Kandorians as they were integrating into human society due to Clark's influence. When Clark was exposed to gemstone kryptonite, he forced Zod to tell the truth about Jor-El's death. Zod admitted that he had nothing to do with Jor-El's death and still regarded him as his friend, and lied that Tess was responsible for Jor-El's murder. Later, Zod was told by Alia that she was responsible for Jor-El's murder; Alia gave him a gun to do what he thought was justice, so Zod took the gun and shot Alia. Nonetheless, Zod prepared a funeral pyre in her memory and was confronted by Clark for lying to him about the identity of Jor-El's murderer. He later watched as his solar towers were destroyed by an outside force, which he knew was caused by Clark. When Vala and two other Kandorians went missing, Zod told Clark about the disappearances and that he knew it was Clark who destroyed the towers. He decided to go undercover as a reporter at the Daily Planet and discovered Dr. Bernard Chisholm's location. Trying to save the captured Vala and Lois, Zod was shot by Dr. Chisholm. As Zod lay dying, Clark confessed that Jor-El's last wish was for him to save Zod. Using a kryptonite needle, Clark dripped his blood into Zod's bullet wound. Though Clark's blood saved Zod, it also managed to restore Zod's natural Kryptonian abilities. After talking with Clark, who then left to deal with a crime, Zod took in the yellow light of the sun and flew off the roof of the Daily Planet. As Zod tested all the Kryptonian abilities, he received a text message from Tess to meet her at the Kent Farm. Zod met with Tess in the barn, only to find out that she wanted to see if he truly received his powers after he was killed by Dr. Chisholm. As he tried to persuade her to give up her obsession, Tess fired a gun at him, but he was able to catch the bullet. Zod couldn't allow her to reveal to anyone, especially Clark, that he had his abilities, but Tess managed to overpower him with kryptonite. Zod and Tess then spent a passionate night together at the Luthor Mansion; afterwards, he admitted how beautiful and strong she was. Later, Zod used Clark's voice scrambler to contact Lois, posing as the Blur, to convince her to get information on Tess. As Lois was able to discover more information on Tess and her science facilities, Zod still posed as the Blur to question her investigations. Zod then saved Clark, who was infected with red kryptonite, from John Corben by attempting to blow him up using his heat vision. Clark followed Zod and forced him to tell him how he had received Kryptonian abilities, and Zod allied with Clark to become an unstoppable team. Zod and Clark went to Seattle, where he watched Clark create snow using his super breath. Clark decided to take Zod to the Fortress of Solitude and meet Jor-El's entity. At the Fortress, Zod told Clark of the Book of Rao that Jor-El hid on Earth. As Corben infiltrated the Fortress under Chloe Sullivan's orders, Zod and Clark used their combined abilities to subdue him. However, Corben broke free. Once Clark was freed from the influence of red kryptonite, Zod disappeared. Later, Tess met with Zod, showing him some photos of Clark and the other Kandorians. After finding out that a few Kandorians had betrayed him and looked to Clark as their new leader, Zod took his few remaining faithful Kandorians to the Fortress, where he used a kryptonite dagger to slit his hand so he could bleed his Kryptonian blood out for them to take. Zod discovered that Checkmate was aware of the Kandorians existing on Earth. Seeing them as a threat to him and his people, he believed that it was time to destroy his enemies. Zod was intercepted at the Luthor Mansion by Oliver Queen aka the Green Arrow, whom Zod knew was also an enemy of Checkmate. He offered Oliver the chance to join him against a common enemy, but Oliver refused. The discussion turned into a confrontation, with Zod knocking Oliver back against a wall; Oliver, however, managed to shoot Zod with a kryptonite dart. Zod lay in defeat until he managed to take the dart out of him; he ambushed Oliver and scorched his family crest onto his chest. The Kandorians whom Zod did not trust and hadn't given powers to were threatened by Checkmate. When Amanda Waller took Faora hostage, Zod arrived and threw Waller against a windshield. He intended to kill her until Clark showed up and threw him against a wall. Zod was unharmed and took Faora away with him. He brought Faora back to the Kandorian base where he explained that, ever since the day he had rescued her during a battle on Krypton, he had respected her, even allowing her to share his bed at one point. Faora argued that he was going about Earth the wrong way and that peace was the best solution. Zod ordered her to kneel but, when she refused to, he strangled her, killing her quickly. However, Zod learned that Faora had become pregnant with his child, and was shaken to the core. Zod went to Checkmate's headquarters, where he murdered many agents before seeing Waller again; it was then that he destroyed the castle and most of Checkmate along with it. He brought all of the Kandorians to the Fortress, explaining that it had been the humans that had murdered Faora. Clark arrived and told them that Zod was lying and that he (Zod) was the one who killed Faora. The Kandorians, however, believed Zod and proclaimed him General and their absolute leader. Zod relished at Clark's defeat and flew off with the other Kandorians, ready to turn Earth into a new Krypton. Disguising himself as the Blur, Zod went to Lois to reveal himself to her, requesting her help since Clark was hiding secrets that could hurt him. Retreating to the Fortress, Zod attempted to destroy the console to prevent Jor-El from communicating with Clark, but found Tess there. After Tess tried to kill him using kryptonite knuckles, Zod used his heat vision to burn portions of Tess' body, leaving her clinging to life. Clark arrived and still tried to reach out to Zod; however, Zod felt he was beyond saving after killing Faora. Zod had his soldiers attacked places on Earth, including the Great Wall of China, the Pyramids of Egypt, the Greek Temples and the Washington Monument. When Lois learned that Zod was not the Blur, she tried to keep the Book of Rao from him; Zod tried to kill her but was stopped by Clark. Zod and the Kandorians confronted Clark as he was about to use the Book of Rao; after a brief but tense stand-off, Zod slammed Clark against a wall and inadvertently revealed the truth about Faora's death to his soldiers. The Kandorians sided with Clark, who activated the Book of Rao. As his soldiers were being transported to New Krypton, Zod used a blue Kryptonite dagger to keep himself on Earth and used it to fight Clark to the death. However, Clark decided to keep himself on Earth by stabbing himself with the dagger. His powers returned, Zod was teleported to New Krypton to be dealt with by the other Kandorians. Alternate Future In an alternate future, Zod declared himself as "General Zod" and took over Earth with his Kryptonian abilities. Living in the Luthor Mansion with Tess at his side, he had Lois Lane brought to the mansion for questioning as he took the Legion ring. Since Lois was not being cooperative as was Clark, he didn't see fit to have them both alive. Zod later captured Clark, dragging him on the ground. Once the solar tower was shut down due to a computer virus, Clark regained his powers as Zod stabbed him with a Kryptonite dagger. He realized that, if Lois was sent back in time, Clark would have "destroyed" the world he created. | Powers = * Flight * Healing-factor * Super-hearing * Super-strength * Super-speed * Invulnerability * Heat Vision * Arctic Breath | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Major Zod was played by Callum Blue. He was the main villain of season nine. * He arrives in the last episode of season eight but was first seen in the first episode of season nine. * When Zod leaves for New Krypton, it is implied that the Kandorians punish him for killing Faora. * Zod has a British accent (Callum Blue is from the UK), this is due to high-power kryptonians speak with a english accent, another example of this is terrece stamp's charater jor-el. * Although it was uncredited,Sam Witwer (Davis Bloome) played the "naked" Major Zod in Doomsday. * Major Zod does not know what General Zod did before he was created from the Orb. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Characters of Smallville | Links = }} Category:2009 Character Debuts Category:Clones Category:Businesspeople